Reckless
by unbiasedInsanity
Summary: For once, you weren't supposed to act all prim and proper. You didn't have to act regal and stuck up. You could be yourself and had fun. You didn't have act like an heiress should, and you loved it. You felt reckless... IzayaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Reckless Chap. One**

Your name is Alesha Parnell. You are an attractive brunette with dark green eyes. You are 16 years old. Your birthday is May 8. You come from an extremely wealthy family in England. Lately, there have been threats to hold you ransom. So, your parents have decided that you are to live in Japan with your aunt until they can get to the bottom of the ransom notes. You aren't very happy about having to go to a new school and leave your friends, but your life _is _in danger so you just accept it. At least, you bothered to learn Japanese a few years ago. You are going into the 11th grade at Raira Academy. You wonder what it'll be like...

You get off the plane and meet your aunt outside the airport. She is very happy to see you, since it had been at least three years since you last visited. You make it back to her huge house, which was about a mile and a half away from Raira Academy. Your aunt offered to have her chaffeur pick you up, but you denied her offer, telling her that you ran two miles on the treadmill at home each day. Walking a mile and a half wouldn't be an issue for you. You often asked her why she chose the cramped, dirty city of Ikebukuro over a luxurious lifestyle in London and she always told you how Ikebukuro was more exciting and although it may look dirty and unkempt, it also had its hidden charms. You always rolled your eyes at her answer. It was getting pretty late and you started school tomorrow, so you went to bed for the night.

The next morning, when you got to classroom, everyone was talking and introducing themselves to the very few new people. It shocked and bothered you how no one even noticed you come in. Well, at least, you thought no one noticed you. You sat down in a seat next to the window, the second from the last seat. You never noticed the raven haired boy smirking behind you and watching you like a hawk. The teacher arrived and everyone took their seats. Although it had already been done, everyone stood and introduced themselves to the class.

When it was your turn you stood and said," Good morning. I am heiress Alesha Parnell. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." You sit and smile as your classmates process the fact that you have a British accent.

The boy, who you never noticed, stood up and said, "My name Izaya Orihara." He walked to the side your desk, took your hand in his, and kissed it." And it's a pleasure meeting you," he finished looking directly into your eyes. You blushed a little and then jerked your hand away. Izaya grinned and took his seat. Everyone around you were whispering and giggling, most likely about what had just happened. The entire rest of the day, Izaya messed with you and bothered you. You angrily turned around in your seat, almost blasting him in math class, but saw him smirk, realizing that that was what he wanted, and, instead, slammed your head down on your desk. You ended up giving yourself a headache, but, on the bright side, Izaya started laughing so loudly that he got in trouble when he couldn't explain why. Actually, he could've explained if he was able to breathe.

When the final bell rang, you grabbed your things and ran out of the classroom as fast as you could. You got to your locker and quickly shoved all the books you needed in your backpack. You slammed your locker door shut and almost screamed when you saw Izaya's grinning face.

"Aww. Is someone trying to avoid me?~"

"Leave me alone. Don't you have someone else you can bother?"

"There are many others I could bother for the rest of the year, but I chose you~"

"Oh, I'm honored," you said sarcastically and walked off. He followed you out of the school and down the street talking until he realized you were ignoring him.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" You didn't respond. "Hello?!" You continued to walk. He smiled when he remembered you jump and chuckle a little when he poked you in the side with his pen. "Fine. You've forced my hands." He grabbed you, pulled you out of the way of the crowd (which happened to be a small alley), and tickled your sides and stomach. Your backpack was across from you and you were sitting in Izaya's lap. You laughed hysterically yelling, "Stop, please!" Most people who passed the alley smiled when they saw you two, thinking you were dating. Izaya smiled and chuckled at how ticklish you were. When he was finished with you, you leaned against him, groaning in pain.

"My stomach hurts..."

"Are you gonna keep ignoring me or shall I continue?" He said reaching for your sides.

You grabbed his hands and yelled," No! Please, no more! I won't ignore you anymore."

He smiled and hugged you. "Thank you~" You shoved him away from you and grabbed you backpack.

"And don't think we're friends or anything. I still despise you.''

"Of course you do, Alesha-san~" He hugged you again.

You pushed him away from you again and yelled," Don't touch me again or I'll have you arrested! And don't call me that!" You continued walking home.

"You're so touchy. I like you even more now~"

"Whatever." He walked you home and you parted at the gate surrounding your aunt's house.

When you got inside, your aunt was smiling at you.

"Why are you smiling at me like that, auntie?"

"Don't act like a boy didn't just walk you home. I saw him smile at you as he watched you walk up to the door."

"He's just some boy that has been bothering me all day. He's a nobody."

"Mhm...so what's his name?"  
"Izaya Orihara. Why do you ask?"

"Do you know the names of any of your other classmates?"

"...no."

" Ah...I see." She smirked.

"Hey! Don't get any ideas!"

"Well what am I supposed to think when an attractive male your age walks you home from school on your first day?"

Unable to answer her question, you stormed upstairs to your room to start on your homework. Your aunt just smiled and walked into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reckless Chap. Two**

The next day, you were walking down the hall to your classroom when someone came up behind you, grabbed your waist, and said, "HEY Alesha-san!" You screamed and dropped the books you were carrying. You turned around and glared at Izaya, who was chuckling. Two of the meaner girls in the school were laughing at you, but stopped when Izaya glared at them evilly, causing them to walk away scared. Izaya focused on you again.

"Pick them up and carry them to class for me," you said angrily.

"I like how controlling you are~"

You lightly blushed at the comment, but rolled your eyes and acted as if you didn't care. You walked ahead of Izaya, who struggled carrying both your and his books. You didn't even tell him to, and Izaya carried your books for you for the rest of the day. He was being so nice to you. It made you feel nice inside that someone actually did things for you without you making or bribing them. Though, you of all people should have seen what came next.

"What?! That's not fair!"

"How is it not fair? I carried your books for you all day today, and now you have to do something for me~"

"No!"

"Oh come on! Now you're not being fair!"

"...what did u want me to do?"

"A friend of mine is having a party this Saturday and I want you to come with me."

"No!"

"Fine, you spoiled little...never mind."

After you get your things, you storm down the hall and out of the school. That's not how you work! People are supposed to do things for you with nothing in return! You get out to the front of the school and just as you are about to walk through the gates, you bumped into one of the girls who were laughing at you this morning.

"Watch where you're going, you little freak!" one of them said.

"Excuse me?! I doubt that being an heiress is anywhere close to being a freak!"

"Hey, Maiko, isn't this the girl who's boyfriend glared at us this morning?" the second one said.

"Yeah, you're right, Emi." Maiko agreed.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Shut up, freak!" Emi yelled at you and shoved hard enough to knock you down.

"You're strong for a runt." you barked and glared at Emi.

"Bitch!" Emi screamed and kicked you hard in the stomach. You yelped and felt yourself start to cry a little.

Maiko grabbed you by the hair and lifted your head. "Aw. Is the baby crying?" She slapped you in the face. Warm tears ran down your cheeks as Maiko and Emi laughed at you.

"Pathetic!" Emi laughed.

"She can't even fend for herself!" Maiko laughed with her friend. She was about to kick you again, when out of nowhere something cut her arm. Maiko yelped and grabbed her arm.

"Are you ok, Maiko? What did you do to her?!" Emi yelled, about to punch you.

"Don't you touch her!" You heard a familiar voice yell. You're barely able to turn around from the pain in your stomach, but you manage.

"Izaya!" You yelled between a sob. For the first time ever, you were happy to see him. The girls were obviously afraid of Izaya by the look on their faces when he showed up.

"Come on Maiko. Let's go!" Emi said, her voice trembling.

"You're not getting away that easily." Izaya said wit obvious anger in his voice.

"They're girls, Izaya! Have a little mercy." I yelled but he had already run after them. The girls waited for him at the corner of street.

"Thank you for helping out, ladies~" Izaya said and gave each of them 300 yen.

"Hey! This is all we get?!" they said at the same time.

"I said I'd pay you. I never said anything about the amount." Izaya grinned.

"You're mean!" Emi said and ran away with Maiko right behind her.

Izaya got back to the front of school to find you curled up on the ground, crying. He picked you up and sat you in his lap. To his and your surprise, you wrapped your arms around his neck and rested your head on his shoulder. He rubbed your back, while whispering in your ear, "Shhh. It's gonna be alright. They won't bother you anymore." It took you about ten minutes for you to stop crying. Izaya helped you up, even though you were still trembling from the incident. Izaya hugged you again and began to walk you home. His arm was around your shoulder.

"So, Alesha-san, how come your not shoving me away from you?" he asked, curious to know your answer.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"You're not being honest."

"What are you talking about? I told you I don't know!"

"You and I both know why you don't mind me being so close to you all of a sudden. You just don't want to admit it to yourself. Besides, I wanna hear you say it~" You two got to the gate of your aunt's home.

"I have to go now. If you could just remove your filthy arm from around my shoulder."

Izaya looked at you shocked and confused for a moment then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?!"

"You're so adorable! And you will admit your feelings for me. I don't know when or where, but you will~ Very soon!"

"What feelings? Your just an acquaintance."

"Not after today I'm not~ By the way, when I showed up and saved your tail, I recall you calling me by my first name~"

"I don't remember that!"

"Alright, alright, don't get so upset. Also, you were gonna come with me to that party, correct?"

You thought for a moment. "...*sigh* Fine. I'll go with you."

Izaya smiles. "Great! I'll pick you up around 6:00" He started to walk home. "See you tomorrow, Alesha-san!"

"Have a good night, Izaya!" At that, Izaya turned around to see you smiling at him although you also seemed like you hated yourself for calling him by his name. You turned around, ran through the gates, and into your aunt's house. And this entire time, your aunt was watching from her bedroom window smiling at the two of you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reckless Chap. 3**

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly and, sooner than expected, Saturday arrived. You weren't sure what to wear so you wore your burgundy plaid mini skirt with pleats, black spandex shorts, a blood red tank top, your black denim jacket that came a little below your breasts, and your knee-high Converse. You wore a studded bracelet and choker necklace with spikes on it. You didn't put on a lot of make-up, just some eyeliner and a little black and gray eye shadow. You thought you looked good. But your opinion didn't matter to you.

"I wonder what Izaya will think...WAIT! NO! Why would I care about what he thinks?! I look amazing and that's all that matters!" You looked at yourself one more time before your aunt yelled that Izaya had arrived. You walked downstairs and met Izaya and your aunt at the door. You noticed that Izaya was looking you up and down, and you bit the inside of your mouth to keep from smiling.

"You look...wow." Izaya stared at you for a few seconds before your aunt whistled and snapped her fingers in front of his face, bringing him out of his "trance".

"Thanks." you say.

"Um...let's go."

"Oh right! Bye, auntie. See you when I get back." You said as Izaya led you out the door.

"Don't have too much fun~" She quickly shut the door before getting blasted by you. You turned around and glared at the door, then sighed and continued to walk.

You and Izaya started to hear really loud music playing as you came up to a teen's club. You started to get worried, but kept walking, not wanting to wimp out in front of Izaya. Izaya spoke to a large man in a black suit at the door and he let you into the club. Izaya sat you down and told you to wait for him and yell if anyone was bothering you. He came back and introduced you to his friend, Kiyoshi, who was completely opposite from his name, which meant "quiet one". Kiyoshi's father owned this teen's club. Then, Kiyoshi took Izaya somewhere, leaving you alone in your corner. Although you could get up and do something, you chose to remain in the safety of the chair Izaya made you sit in. Izaya came and asked you to dance with him when the song "Good Girls Go Bad" came on.

"I'm not much of a dancer..."

"Oh come on! Your just gonna sit here and watch everyone else have a blast?"

"Yes. I'm just fine with tha-" Izaya grabbed your arm and drug you into the crowd of teens. Slowly, you adjusted to the music and just let go of your pride, for one night at least.

For once, you weren't supposed to act all prim and proper. You didn't have to act regal and stuck up. You could be yourself and had fun. You didn't have act like an heiress should, and you loved it. You felt reckless, considering you're father would never allow anything such as this. And to think this all began when Izaya kissed your hand. Izaya brought you to a fifty five inch flat screen tv, where some teens were playing Michael Jackson: The Experience on the Wii. Izaya had already asked if the two of you could play, thinking that you were no good and he could beat you. You were actually excited to play. You had never played it with anyone else before. Izaya played as Michael and you as the female dancer. Izaya was first player, so he picked the song "In The Closet". This was your and his favorite song to dance to. You and Izaya copied every move almost perfect, but, in the end, you beat him. You laughed at Izaya's facial expression when he found out that he had lost.

"Dude, you just let a girl beat you." Kiyoshi laughed.

Izaya's face lit up. "Exactly, I just let her win because I don't want her getting angry at me if I had won."

"As if! We all know that I beat you. You just refuse to admit that you lost~"

"Ok, fine. Let's do another, but I won't let you win this time."

"Whatever." The two of you danced to five more songs after that. You beat him four times, and the only song he beat you in was "Smooth Criminal".

It was by 9:13 by the time you left. You found a note on the door of your aunt's house when you got back. It was from your aunt, telling you where the spare key was hidden and that she had to leave suddenly and wouldn't be back until about 11 o'clock. You really didn't want Izaya to leave, so, without thinking, you invited him inside.

"Sure~" He smiled and walked inside.

_"Dear God, what did I just do?"_ you thought to yourself.

"Wow, this place is huge!"

"Yeah..."

"So now what ya wanna do?" He smiled at you.

You blushed and looked away. "I don't know. I usually go on the computer after I finish my homework."

"Can we watch tv?"

"Where?"

"Where ever there's a tv." You smiled and led him to your room.

_"What the hell are you doing?! Taking some sleezy boy into your room! You should be ashamed."_ you thought. He followed you to the couch in your room and you sat down and turned on the tv. You two watched tv in silence for a while.

"Are you gonna admit it now?" - Izaya

"Admit what?"

"That you love me~"

"Now why would I tell a lie like that?" You kept watching tv.

"..." Izaya grins and taps you on the shoulder. "Hey, Alesha?"

You look at him. You are about to speak, but he kisses you. Your screaming and cursing yourself out in your mind, but your heart won't let you pull away. You begin to kiss back. He tries to slide his tongue in your mouth, but you pull away and stand up.

"I...I think you should leave...Izaya..." He stands and looks at you with sadness in his eyes.

You walk a bit ahead of him. Immediately, his sadness goes away and he grabs you, pulling you on your bed. He gets on top of you almost at the same moment. It takes you a few seconds to process what just happened. He acted so quickly. You looked a bit scared under him. And him smirking and licking his lips didn't help.

"Please don't. What if someone should find out? What if my father finds out?! He would punish me! He'd take away my cell phone, my credit card, and...everything!

He grins and whispers in your ear. "Oh daddy's gonna punish you alright. You've been such a bad girl lately~"

Your face gets red. He kisses your neck, quickly finding your sensitive spot. You moaned and pulled him closer to you. This made him smirk. He took off his shirt and kissed you again. He was about to take your tank top off, but he heard the front door open. You looked at the clock, it was 10:50. _"Already?!"_ you thought. He put his shirt back on and opened the window. You gave him a confused look, but he just smiled, winked at you, and jumped out of the window. You ran to the window to see him climb up a tree and jump over the fence. He looked back once and continued to run. Your aunt walked in.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just looking at the night sky." Your aunt came and looked out the window with you. You sighed, relieved that she didn't notice you extremely red face. You couldn't concentrate on sleeping that night because he took up all the space in your mind.


End file.
